This invention relates to artificial Christmas trees. More particularly, the invention relates to an artificial Christmas tree of the type having a fiber optic display of varying colors.
Artificial Christmas trees and decorations including fiber optics for transmitting light from a source through a rotating multi-colored element such as a disc are known and a search of the prior art has uncovered the following patents directed to such artificial trees and displays: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,086; 4,878,157; 4,364,102; 4,878,157 and 4,777,571. As noted, all of these articles of display incorporate either a stationary single colored element or a rotating multi-colored light transmitting element between a light source and one or more optical fibers to transmit the single or multi-colored light through the optical fibers to light emitting points to achieve a desired pattern or effect within the article however, with all of these known devices, the color pattern and effect achieved is fixed. That is, the effect is fixed in terms of its effect which cannot be changed either in the color, sequence or pattern which detracts from the versatility of the display. Over time, the display can become boring or tiresome to an observer due to the repetitive nature of the display or perhaps due to the lack of originality and or over simplicity in the color patterns and sequence of display that the original designer of the display may have provided.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for a display, such as an artificial Christmas tree, which allows for a user to easily change the colors, color pattern and sequence of light display within the tree to any of an infinite number of different arrangements and effects in accordance with the user's preference.